


暴乱总是乱发疯

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	暴乱总是乱发疯

暴乱总是乱发疯

暴乱太任性了，总是不管卡尔顿的心情就要这样那样，不过卡尔顿觉得自己已经习惯了？

毒液/Venom  
暴乱/卡尔顿  
Riot/Carlton

触手  
一步到胃？  
NC-17

暴乱有时会想，卡尔顿对自己的态度里似乎总搀着一点谄媚成分，或是说虚情假意——这叫他不甚满意。  
卡尔顿对待来参观的孩子会蹲下身去平视他们的眼睛，当孩子们问是否恢复健康时，他解开袖扣展示小臂：“我几乎看不见疤痕了。”

但在和暴乱谈论如何重启火箭项目时，卡尔顿可不这么真诚自然。他总是强调暴乱的领袖身份，“领导”，“追随”，这些词暴乱自己说倒是理直气壮，可被卡尔顿提得多了总有奉承味道在里面，为此暴乱有些心烦意乱。

暴乱不知道自己为何要如此在乎一个地球生物，也许他是比较合适的宿主，又也许他们几乎每天做爱，但这些事情究竟又有什么稀罕，暴乱不太开心，在想卡尔顿是否介意被别的生物寄生呢？

也许像自己一样强大的生物就可以了？卡尔顿也会软乎乎地抱住“它”，谄媚讨好地亲吻“它”，眼神湿润地含住“它”…

每当这样想时总令暴乱怒火中烧，恋爱的辛酸轻轻咬住这只粗糙的外星生物内心一角，叫暴乱有些手足无措，他总是在自己的胡思乱想翻涌上来时不顾时间地点地缠住宿主，恶狠狠地刺进他的身体深处一番责罚。

卡尔顿简直苦不堪言，“外星生物的性情不稳定。”关于这一点他深有感触。  
从与残暴又任性的外星生物接触开始，卡尔顿就总是小心翼翼地注意着措辞和举动，努力维持着他们之间岌岌可危的合作关系。可不知何时开始，暴乱对自己的兴趣点好像不再停留于火箭项目和他们伟大的共生事业了。

有时候卡尔顿还在认真地记录着实验的数据，暴乱就突然出现在眼前凑上来索吻，吓得卡尔顿好几次差点打翻了珍贵的研究样本，又只能恼怒而无奈地在别人没注意到前飞快地凑上唇轻点一下暴乱的额头。

如果当天暴乱心情还算平稳的话多半也就此满足了，卡尔顿好歹在结束工作前都不用再被骚扰。可随着火箭项目的重启，明明应该愈发紧张的研究生活却还要被合作对象动不动就缠着交配的爱好所困扰，卡尔顿想靠一个轻吻就换得一天的平静几乎变得遥不可及。

从试着在听助手汇报新的提案时忍受爬上乳头的刺痛和被舔舐般的湿润感开始，无论卡尔顿再怎么努力在工作中集中注意，都总是被缠上身体外星流体或轻或重地猥亵折磨，直逼得他浑身发热，咬住下唇眼神涣散地几乎瘫在原地。而最近这失态的小意外愈演愈烈，暴乱甚至会在宴会的人群中就猝不及防地进入他的肠道，又凶又狠地干起他来，天啊，他们之前做的最过火的也是在厚重实验防护服的遮挡下半玩闹般地做爱，是那些香草性爱已经满足不了日益饥渴的暴乱了么？

没等卡尔顿烦恼完，就被暴乱压在一堆文件之上撕开了裤子。  
“不！暴乱，我的裤子…”卡尔顿小声抗议还没说完就被暴乱的舌头塞住了嘴，暴乱几乎在一瞬间将他可怜的宿主扒得只剩内衣内裤，但仿佛是故意留下似的。卡尔顿没有猜错，学习能力太强的暴乱又有了一堆坏想法准备付诸行动呢。

今天的外星生物不知发什么疯，趁着实验室里暂时只有卡尔顿一人，就擅自开始了自己最喜欢的征服事业。卡尔顿一点都不知道自己在受惊挣扎时有多诱人。当暴乱的舌尖探入他泛红的耳朵时，他就会停止说那些拒绝的话，那瞬间的卡尔顿皱起眉，微垂下眼睛，半推半就地松开手指，接下来的一切暴乱都可以进行得很顺利——像糖纸从一块蜜糖上剥开。

暴乱喜欢他半推半就的挣扎，这个瞬间让见惯了自家宿主圆滑一面的外星生物感受到一丝真实，可惜只有在这样的突袭或者做得过头时才能偶尔看到。

暴乱知道卡尔顿最怕被员工撞见自己的情事，曾经他不甚在意，反正如果真被人看到了卡尔顿的情态，他可以去把人家的头咬下来（？），但遭到卡尔顿抗议：“他们都是很好用的员工，知道在上次坠毁事件后有多少人盯着我们公司再出一起人口失踪案吗？”

自那之后暴乱就总趁着卡尔顿的“重要员工”在场时搞一些边缘行为，卡尔顿很快就学会了忍耐。  
有时候看着他的小宿主眼神那么诱惑，面颊泛红却看向别人，在人面前忍受着肠道里的震动和异物感还要微笑发言时，暴乱就觉得自己像被忽略了，心情糟糕透顶。今天他就要试试这个新方法，看看能不能比之前的发泄小游戏来得更有意思。

在实验室门虚掩着的情况下，暴乱几乎将一切的猥琐念头都倾注于面前可怜兮兮的宿主身上了。  
卡尔顿的外套外裤被扯得破破烂烂缠在鹿一般纤细漂亮的四肢上，而贴身的背心边缘却被暴乱缓缓拉起至刚露出乳尖的位置，简直就像是色情地挂在挺立起的乳头之上，这令卡尔顿难堪不安地扭动着自己的身体，却受制于手腕和脚踝处的衣物无法挣脱，随着暴乱那湿漉舌尖的挑逗，卡尔顿不受控制地勃起了，阴茎可怜兮兮地撑起内裤在前端晕出一小片水痕，却被从内裤边缘钻入的流体或轻或重地缠住，从尿道到睾丸都被安抚了。

卡尔顿只能看见自己穿着内裤欲求不满般摆着腰，下体挺动着几乎就快要高潮，而没被侍弄的乳头则可怜地随着身体的颤栗而摆动着，凄惨地像被喂下药等待开苞的雏妓一般色情下流。

走廊里传来走动的声音，这让卡尔顿急得眼睛都湿了，暴乱甚至在他急声乞求后慢吞吞地分开他的双腿，将他的身体转向门口好像打算向人展示着他的淫荡。

卡尔顿觉得自己呼吸都快停了，无法预料的狼狈使令人实在难以应付，他盯着门口颤抖着膝盖用力想要并拢双腿，敌不过暴乱的力气被以更大幅度打开了。暴乱将卡尔顿的双腿开为M字形，满含戏虐地隔着内裤用流体抵住他的肛口，轻轻按压，甚至将布料往里塞进去了一点，温暖的小穴立刻紧紧夹住那点不关痛痒的布料，仿佛再多加一根手指就能将它玩弄至高潮。

“小荡妇，已经那么饿了吗？”暴乱脑袋凑上卡尔顿耳边，满含笑意调戏到，见他满脸熏红眼含春水，简直一副期待被操开的勾引神态，忍耐不住地探进内裤边缘插入臀缝间摩擦起来。

卡尔顿拼命忍耐着情欲，可在紧张状态下只觉得不适与渴求感都混淆不清了，他绷紧屁股想摆脱暴乱湿黏性器的骚扰，却反而因收缩带来的紧热感取悦了对方，一截流体探进卡尔顿的口中，将他即将出口的尖叫牢牢捂住。

卡尔顿仰起头难以忍受地浑身颤栗，坚硬微凉的外星生物终于缓缓从肛门和尿道进入了他。尿道传来错位的被进入感，仿佛连那根不常使用的人类阴茎都变成了暴乱泄欲的玩具，而后穴传来同频率的饱胀感更令卡尔顿觉得自己被彻底侵犯了，淫荡的肠道收缩着饥渴地吞咽着，直嘬得暴乱舒服的眯起眼睛，卡尔顿的身体实在美味，在经过那么长时间的调教后更是淫荡贪吃得难以想象。

暴乱舔上那对微翘起的乳头，下半身的进攻愈发激烈了起来，在抵达卡尔顿饱受疼爱的直肠深处后，已经让禁欲的小总裁小腹微凸，只能异常可怜地小口喘气了，可对于最近难得见到自家宿主如此失态的淫乱神态的暴乱来说，今天就适合做些过分的事…

察觉到暴乱的邪恶意图，卡尔顿终于落下泪来，咬着流体无助地摇头乞求着，“不，不行！暴乱，求求你，真的不能再进入了。”他在意识中大喊，却没能传到暴乱的耳中，在上次因为意识侵犯而令他们真的吵过一架后，暴乱最近可是很注重“思维隐私”的。

感受到肠道更深处涌进的异物感后，卡尔顿彻底绝望了，他现在可顾不得门口是否还有人或者别的什么，满脑子就只剩一个念头就是“要被暴乱操死了。”

卡尔顿的身体真是奇妙，暴乱想。在平时紧紧锁住自己性器的温暖直肠尽头居然还曲径通幽有这么一段细嫩柔软的结肠可以被操开，虽然以完全直立的方式难以插入，但对于每一寸都能化为流体的外星生物来说这实在不算什么难事，如果不是今天的卡尔顿异常情动的话，也许一切也不会那么顺利，暴乱虽然很想欺负卡尔顿，有时的确过分了些但也舍不得让他真受到伤害。暴乱聚精会神，慢慢将那截未曾玩过的软滑肠道撑开，一寸寸插进了平时从未进入过的处女地中。

将小总裁的小肚子顶得鼓鼓胀胀的暴乱总算心满意足，扶住安静下去的卡尔顿的脸想接个吻，却反被他的神态吓了一跳。卡尔顿像是坏掉了，歪着头眼神失焦，暴乱忙抽出堵住他口的流体，却将他湿润的小舌头也带出了口腔，透明的唾液顺着嘴角滴落。

暴乱仔细观察，发现卡尔顿并没有多少痛苦表情，反而更像是被太多难以承受的快感所淹没后所陷入的短暂半昏厥状态。

暴乱反省自己刚刚的行为足够小心，照理来说也的确不到伤害卡尔顿的程度，于是他放心地缓缓抽插起来。这一动将卡尔顿自以为的平静状态全部打破了，他放荡地尖叫起来，极度的刺激下甚至有了自己是为这一刻而生的错觉。

暴乱松开禁锢，任由卡尔顿揽住自己，紧紧盯着卡尔顿因自己带给的极乐与痛苦而混乱不堪的表情，暴乱那些关于感情的小小不快全都消失了，试问还有谁能像自己将卡尔顿操成这样淫乱的婊子呢？他甚至在精液倒灌而陷入持续的高潮时迷茫地微笑，暴乱爱死他这幅可怜悲惨的小模样，粗喘着恨不得真干死他，当然最终也只是吻了吻卡尔顿微笑的唇。

等可怜的卡尔顿回过神时已经被带回家，躺在自家柔软的床上了，见他睁开眼睛，暴乱忙着递上一杯热可可，但本来应该大受感动的卡尔顿可没心情理会自家外星生物的难得讨好。他的肚子痛死了，该死的暴乱玩得太过了，虽然不至于弄伤他却结结实实叫他可怜脆弱的人类肠道受了一顿折磨，这可不是一杯热可可就能讨好得了的。

卡尔顿难受地捂着小腹蜷缩进被子里，生气地一点也不想理到处发疯的暴乱了。这黏人的寄生生物哪里是这么好摆脱的，暴乱哄了几句，见闹脾气的小总裁依然不肯理他，就死皮赖脸地也缩进被子，自以为温柔地哄到：“我的巧克力，别生气了，下次不在实验室把你操晕了。”

卡尔顿脸上闪过一丝窘迫，这是什么奇怪的称呼，暴乱最近真的越来越猥琐了。他下定决心不要理会言而无信的暴乱，却还是敌不过他的抚摸，乖乖被自后向前抱住了。

说起来，他似乎忘了很重要的事情，等暴乱心猿意马贼心复起地凑上来索吻时，卡尔顿才猛然想起来：“天啊！股东今天要来实验室参观实验进度！”  
……

暴乱在被罚禁闭整整一个礼拜后，才终于反应过来为什么那天卡尔顿会比平时更加紧张了。他百无聊赖地往嘴里丢进一只龙虾当零食，回忆着那天卡尔顿的情态。

虽然小总裁将他关在“玻璃房子”里，却每天担心得不得了要来探望个十多次，他还以为暴乱隔着单向玻璃看不见自己，有时候脸上那快要融化的温柔神态叫暴乱心花怒放得差点露馅。

“等我的巧克力气消了放我出去，我就装作因为天天吃龙虾而太过虚弱的样子，让他主动来给我…”，深夜，暴乱正美滋滋地打着如意算盘，瞥见他刚刚洗完澡的小宿主只披着一件薄浴袍正红着脸向“禁闭室”走来找他“和好”，这可比暴乱想象得还要好呢。


End file.
